you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Event Selection Exam
The Events Selection Exam is the last special exam for the 1st year students of Advanced Nurturing High School. This a test where each class is paired up with another class from the same grade, who they directly compete against in 7 events. Each class needs to announce 10 events, 5 official events (events they actually intend to compete in) and 5 fake outs. The paired classes then compete in the 7 randomly selected events chosen from the 10 official events, where 5 official events are submitted by each class. Guidelines In this exam, each class each class is firstly supposed to select a commanding tower, who is responsible for selecting students for the events and can intervene in any of the events, effectively the leader. The commanding tower of the winning class receives private points while the commanding tower of losing class is expelled. If a class fails to appoint a commanding tower, a student is randomly appointed as the commanding tower by the commanding tower. Commanding tower can't be changed once chosen without a legitimate reason. The commanding tower of each class of the same grade are supposed to assemble and draw a lottery. The winner of the lottery gets to decide the class they wish to compete against and they form a pair. The remaining two classes also form a pair. For example, if Class A won the lottery and chose to compete against Class B, Class A and Class B would form one pair. While Class C and Class D will form the other pair. Each class then must come up with 10 events and rules of the events. The event must be popular enough to be well known, such as rock paper scissors, poker, or chess. In the cases of situations like written tests questions and other related events, the school will decide the questions in order to ensure fairness. The rules of the events must also ensure that there is never a tie. All 10 events must be unique and must not take too long to finish. Also, the same class cannot register two identical events to the school. Events also can't be cancelled once they've already been decided. For any event, the minimum number of participants is 1 and the maximum number are 20, including substitutes. There can only be two events with more than 10 participants, including the substitutes. Each student can participate in only one event and cannot participate in more than 2 events. A student may participate in only one event unless all of the student's classmates have already participated in one event each, in which case the student may participate more than once. In case a class is unable to finish selection of event, the school automatically picks events for them. Though each class has to select 10 events, it needs to select 5 of them as "certain events" and those are the events the class actually wish to compete in. The remaining 5 are to be selected to deceive the other class about which events are going to be selected. Finally, the pairs compete against each other in 7 events randomly selected by the school from the 10 total official events, where 5 are official events are submitted by each class. Each event is worth 30 Class Points, i.e. the winning class receives 30 points and the loosing class has 30 points deducted. The class with more events won would be considered the winner and receive an additional 100 points. Thus, the maximum amount of Class Points that a class can earn in the special exam is 310 points. Also, the maximum points that can be lost in the special exam is 210. If there is a shortage of Class Points in the losing class, the school will temporarily fill that insufficient number of points to give to winning class. The losing class's point will become 0 on surface, but in actuality will be negative. Future points received by the losing class will be automatically be transferred to school until the class pays the debt back. Match ups *Class 1-D won the lottery and chose to compete against Class 1-B *Class 1-A goes against Class 1-C *Class 1-B goes against Class 1-D Known commanding towers Exam Schedule March 8th: ' *Special exam announcement date. *Command tower is chosen *Class Match ups are decided '''March 15th: ' *Announcement of 10 events for the classes battle and their corresponding rules. 'March 22nd: ' *Events Selection Exam Day is held. The events themselves only last for 1 day. Known Events Class 1-A '''Official Events: * "International Chess"; Required number of participants: 1 person; Time limit per clock: 1 hour (overtime considered loss) Rules - Based on standard international chess rules. But there will be an extension of time after 41 moves. * "English Quiz"; Required number of participants: 8 people; Time: 50 minutes Rules - Based on the first-year syllabus, comparing the total score between two classes. Command Tower - Can answer one question in place of the participants. Command Tower - Can give instructions at any time, using the given time limit, up to 30 minutes. * "Modern Literature Quiz"; Required number of participants: 4 people; Time: 50 minutes Rules - Scope is based on the first-year syllabus, comparing the total score between the two classes. Command Tower - Can answer one question in place of the participants. * "Mathematics Quiz"; Required number of participants: 7 people; Time: 50 minutes Rules - Based on the first-year syllabus, comparing the total score between two classes. Command Tower - Can answer one question in place of the participants. * "Mental Arithmetic"; Required number of participants: 2 people; Time: 30 minutes Rules - Calculate the answer mentally, based on correctness and speed, the winner's class wins. Command Tower - Entitled one chance to change the answer to any question. Fake outs: * "Go"; Required number of participants: 3 people; Time limit per clock: 1 hour (overtime considered loss) Rules - 1 vs 1, divided into three groups, conducted simultaneously. Based on standard Go rules. Command Tower - Can advise one move at any point in time. * "Social Science Quiz"; Required number of participants: 5 people; Time: 50 minutes Rules - Scope is based on the first-year syllabus of geography, history, civics and related disciplines, comparing the total score between the two classes. Command Tower - Can answer one question in place of the participants. * "Volleyball"; Required number of participants: 6 people; 3 rounds on a 10-point system Rules - Based on standard volleyball rules. Command Tower - Can substitute up to 3 times at any point in time. * "Long rope jump"; Required number of participants: 20 people; Time: 30 minutes Rules - In two attempts, the class with a higher total count wins. Command Tower - Can change the order of the opponent's class once. * "Dodge Ball"; Required number of participants: 18 people; 2 rounds on a 10-point system Rules - Based on standard Dodge Ball rules. In the case of 1 win 1 loss, winner is decided through sudden death. Command Tower - Can resurrect a defeated player at any time. 'Class 1-B' Official Events: *'"Chemistry test"' *Remaining unknown 'Class 1-C' Official Events: *'"Archery"' *'"Basketball"' *'"Table Tennis"' *'"Typing speed test"' *'"Tennis"' Fake outs: "English" *'"Swimming"' *'"Soccer"' *'"Piano"' *'"Rock–paper–scissors"' 'Class 1-D:' Official Events: *'"Karate"' *'"Judo"' *Remaining unknown Results *[[Class 1-A |'Class 1-A' ]] won 4 events and lost 3 *[[Class 1-B |'Class 1-B' ]] won 2 events and lost 5 *'Class 1-C' won 3 events and lost 4, making then Class 1-D again. *'Class 1-D' won 5 events, and lost 2, making them Class 1-C again.